


Shooter Girl Ella: Shooting Blanks

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Origin Story, Other, Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: A shy, tsudere futa is forced to deal with a long standing medical condition.





	Shooter Girl Ella: Shooting Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introductory chapter for Ella, one of six main characters in my ongoing "Shooter girls" series.

“You win again,” the tall red head tossed the controller down in front of her and pouted her lips, “I'm never going to beat you.”  
The victor of the digital race, a small framed, young brunette with short hair, laughed, “Do you want me to lose on purpose?”  
The redhead blinked, “You would do that?”  
“No.”  
“Ah, so the truth comes out. You're just a power hungry megalomaniac that only cares about winning!”  
The brunette adjusted her glasses and sniffed, “Yeah, pretty much.”  
“I'm gonna start calling you Ella the impaler.”  
“That has a great ring to it,” Ella piped. She was far shorter than her best friend, and it became apparent as the two stood up from the couch. “And I'll call you, Tassie the second.”  
The redhead, Tassie, cocked her head, “Why the second?”  
“Because I'm always in first.”  
Tassie rolled her eyes and laughed, “Shit, I walked right into that one. Anyway, it's been fun, as usual. If I didn't have to go to work I'd say that we could keep playing.”  
“Naw, I should get going too,” Ella brushed some of her hair away from her eyes.  
“Thanks for coming, I'll see you soon!” Tassie leaned forward suddenly and embraced the bookish girl tightly.  
Ella, who was unused to any sort of physical contact, went rigid, “Uh, yeah… anytime.” She backed up quickly as she flushed. A rush of nervous butterflies rose up within her a second later as she tried to keep her composure. Since she'd met Tassie three months before, she'd developed a fast crush on both her and Tassie’s step-sister, Gretchen. Gretchen was twenty six and four years older than her step-sister, but they were living together in an apartment to cut costs.  
“You okay, you look a little pale,” Tassie said with sudden concern.  
Ella winced. The butterflies in her stomach were actually beginning to hurt, and they felt almost like period cramps, “Oh, no, I'm fine, I...ouch!” She bent forward and clutched her abdomen as a sharp pain pricked at her.  
“Ella, what's wrong?!” Tassie was at her side in an instant.  
“I don't know...fuck, what's going on?” Ella grunted as the cramping in her stomach became worse. She'd never experienced anything like it, but it didn't feel like it was going to go away anytime soon.  
“Should I call 911?”  
“No!” Ella rejected the idea desperately.  
“I can drive you to the emergency room,” Tassie offered, her words laced with deep concern.  
“I'm fine, I...uhh!” The twenty one year old college student grit her teeth.  
“You're not fine! “Come on, we're getting you to the ER,” her friend pressed as she pulled the girl up and began walking her to the door.  
“No, please!” Ella begged, “Take me to Providence if you're going to force me to go!”  
“Why Providence? It's further away!”  
Ella took a deep breath and glared up at her friend, “I have a regular doctor there, she knows me. Please?”  
“Yeah, of course. Let's go,” Tassie grabbed her keys quickly and opened the door, “Don't worry about me, I'll let my work know that I'm going to be late.”

Three days after that incident, Ella waited impatiently for a phone call from her doctor. She'd had the same doctor for her entire life, and there was scarcely anyone in the world she trusted more. When she'd visited during her episode, she was given some medication and a few tests were run, and now she was waiting for the results.  
Finally, after her last class at school, the phone rang and she picked it up eagerly, “Hello, Dr. Yeo?”  
“Hey, Ella, can you talk?”  
“Yeah, of course, go ahead.”  
“Great. Well, we got some results back from your tests and it looks like nothing very serious is going on.”  
Ella sighed, “Oh, that's a relief.”  
“Yup. However, this is a problem that is probably going to get worse if we don't do something about it.”  
“Okay...hit me, what's happening?”  
“Well, it looks like you experienced some intense cramping due to inflammation in several areas, mostly in your vesicles. To keep it simple, your body is still producing semen at an unprecedented rate, but it's not being released. Now usually, with men, the excess fluid is released through urine and there's really no build up at all. It's different for you: technically speaking, you're penis is fully functional, but all your parts are internal. I'm still not sure why you're having this problem, but if it gets any worse, you may need an operation.”  
Ella’s heart sank, “Oh no...I hope it doesn't come to that.” Her nervousness almost grew to panic as she wondered how she was going to pay for such a thing.  
“Well, let's not jump the gun, Ella, I just don't want you to rule out out. If you start to feel that kind of pain again, urinating can help, but you’ll need to do it through your penis. I have a few more questions for you but we can talk about them in private if you'd prefer not to do it over the phone.”  
More than anything, the young woman just wanted to get the conversation over with, “No, we can do it now, go ahead.”  
“Okay. Have you been sexually active lately?”  
Ella turned bright red, “No, not even a little bit.”  
“All right. It wouldn't make much of a difference if you were, I'm not telling you not to be, I'm just trying to figure out what's changed for you recently. Have you changed your diet in any major way recently?”  
“Not really,” she sighed as she sat down and answered Dr. Yeo’s stream of questions.

A little while later, she was picked up by Tassie, who had offered to pick her up from school on her way back from work. Ella looked sour and brooding, and her friend noticed right away as she asked, “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Ella faked a smile and shook her head, “Oh nothing, just school, you know?”  
“Ah, yeah, I’ve got to get back there myself,” Tassie paused. “Did you get a call from your doctor yet?”  
Ella took a deep breath. She didn’t want to lie, but she also didn’t want her secret to come out. She thought that she might be able to diffuse the question with a smooth lie, so she tried for it, “Yeah, just a little while ago. It’s nothing too serious, just some cramps.”  
“Oh.” Tassie blinked as she merged into traffic, “What caused them? You looked like you were in some serious pain.”  
“Apparently it was just some swelling.”  
“Swelling where? Did they tell you why it happened?”  
Ella was quickly losing her grip on the situation, “Yeah… it’s nothing though, really not a big deal.”  
Tassie frowned slightly, “Hey, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to… I’m just worried for you, is all.”  
The spectacled girl shook her head, “I’m sorry, it’s not you, it’s me. I’d just rather not talk about it right now,” she felt tears in her eyes as she spoke the words, and she grit her teeth. The idea of having a surgery of any kind terrified her, and as it was she was already struggling to get through college on an overly tight budget. Even with insurance, which Dr. Yeo assured her would apply, she would still have to pay more than she was able, and the weight of it was beginning to crush her.  
Her friend noticed and frowned deeply, “Hey now, it’s okay,” she said quickly as she turned on her blinker and turned into a grocery store parking lot.  
“God, I’m sorry,” Ella apologized through sniffles as the tears flowed freely. There didn’t seem to be anything she could do to stop them, but she hated herself for being so weak.  
The redhead parked and turned the car off before turning toward Ella, “What’s wrong, Ella, you can tell me. You may not want to talk about it but you probably should.”  
The petite girl sighed and lifted her glasses off to wipe them with the corner of her shirt, “I don’t want to put this shit on you, but I appreciate it.”  
“You’re not putting anything on me; really, we’re friends and you can tell me anything.”  
Ella was overwhelmed with the young woman’s compassion and earnestness, and she crumbled easily, “It’s just… the doctor told me that I might need a surgery. I can’t pay for something like that, and even if I could, I’ve just now started to accept myself…” she broke down into a fresh stream of tears as she trailed off.  
“Aww, come here,” Tassie reached over the console and put her hand on the girl’s shoulder. She was only a year older than the girl but it was obvious that she was a bit more streetwise than her friend, “Maybe I can help? Even if I can’t, at least you won’t be holding all that in. Tell me what’s going on.”  
Ella nodded slowly. There was no avoiding it; she would have to tell the truth and be prepared for however Tassie would react to it, “Okay,” she sniffled once more and wiped her nose. “I don’t really know how to tell you this, so I’ll just say it: I, um… I have a penis.”  
Tassie’s eyebrows cocked in confusion, “You have a what?”  
“A penis. Oh, but I have a vagina too!” she added quickly, “I’m not a transexual, I was born like this.” She looked down and stared into her lap.  
Tassie licked her lips and frowned slightly, “So… you’re crying because you need a surgery that involves your penis?”  
Ella raised her head suddenly, surprised that the news of her hermaphroditism wasn’t as shocking to her friend as she thought it might be, “Yeah.”  
“Okay,” Tassie settled back. It was clear that she was slightly taken back, but she was recovering quickly. “So, what’s going on with it, exactly?”  
She was already in too deep to back out, so Ella decided to tell her friend everything, “Well, I can’t ejaculate. Apparently I’m supposed to be able to for all intents and purposes, but I just can’t. My testicles are on the inside of my body and I’m making a ton of sperm, but it’s not getting released like it’s supposed to, and that is causing swelling.”  
Tassie blinked, “So basically, you’ve got major blue balls?”  
Ella nodded as she blushed.  
“And you’ve never ejaculated ever? Not once?”  
Once more, she nodded.  
“Have you tried?”  
Ella laughed and nodded quickly for yet a third time, “Yes, many times. Nothing comes out no matter what I do.”  
“And your doctor has told you that she doesn’t know why?”  
“Yeah.”  
Tassie smiled lightly as she started the car, “Let’s at least get back to my place and I can make you some tea. I appreciate you telling me the truth… I know we haven’t known each other for very long but it means alot to me that you trust me.”  
Ella took a deep breath and smiled herself, relieved that her friend had taken the news well, “Thanks for understanding.”

Less than thirty minutes later, Ella found herself sitting on the couch in Tassie’s living room. She was still feeling out of sorts, but after speaking with the redhead she was feeling much better.  
Tassie entered the room with two steaming mugs and a plastic bear full of honey, “I hope you like chamomile,” she said as she set the mugs down on the coffee table.  
“Yeah, thank you.”  
Tassie plopped down beside the girl and turned to her, “So… how many people know about your little secret?”  
Ella pressed her lips together nervously, “Besides you, my parents, my doctor, and a guy who used to be my best friend and almost boyfriend but couldn’t handle the news.”  
“That’s terrible!” Tassie exclaimed, “What a pussy, that makes me so mad!”  
Ella laughed, despite her mood, “You don’t even know him, how can you be so upset?”  
“I don’t need to know him to know that he’s a wimp. What, did he think he was going to be gay if he was with you? What was his deal?”  
The petite girl shook her head, “It was a lot of things, but in the end, he just couldn’t handle the idea of being with me sexually. We don’t talk anymore,” she added regretfully.  
“Psh, well screw that guy, his loss,” Tassie patted her friend’s arm. “I feel super privileged now. Will you hate me if I ask you a bunch of questions?”  
“No,” Ella laughed once more, “I might blush a lot, but I won’t hate you.”  
“Okay, okay… can you pee out of it?”  
Ella giggled, “Really, that’s your first question?”  
Tassie nodded with an expectant grin.  
“Yes, I can. I can pee out of either, I just have to push different muscles.”  
“Holy shit, that’s amazing!”  
“I’m glad you think so,” Ella giggled once more.  
“How big is it?”  
Ella’s face turned crimson, “Not very… I guess. It doesn’t really get hard, either.”  
“Can I see it?”  
The college student almost fainted, “N,no!”  
“Aw, why not?” Tassie pouted, “I’m literally burning with curiosity.”  
“Tassie, you’re kidding right?!” Ella scooted away from her as her face somehow reddened even more.  
“No, I’m being totally serious. Don’t be embarrassed, c’mon,” Tassie leaned forward and smiled widely.  
“W,well, maybe some time, but… Tassie!”  
Tassie sprang forward and giggled as she went for the button on Ella’s jeans, “Right now is some time!”  
Ella had no way to fight off her friend, “No, stop, Tassie! I’m being serious!” She squirmed and writhed as she tried to escape.  
“Why are you so shy?!” Tassie backed off suddenly and frowned, though she was still laughing. She calmed somewhat and shook her head, “Look, I'm not trying to rape you, okay. Just relax…” she slowly set her hands down on her friend's hands and undid the button.  
Ella took a deep breath, “Okay… do we, um… have to do this right now?” She gulped.  
“Yes, we do,” Tassie smiled up at her as she pinched her friend's zipper and pulled downward.  
The petite girl was torn. On one hand, the idea of being exposed excited her immensely, but on the other, she wanted to cut and run out of sheer embarrassment. “I'm scared!” She blurted suddenly as she swallowed hard.  
“Why?” Tassie placed her hands on the girl's waistline and began to pull.  
“What if you t,think I'm a freak?”  
“I won't,” Tassie said flatly with an impish smile. She could feel how nervous the girl was, so with one single movement she yanked Ella's pants down along with her panties.  
Ella gasped as she felt the cool air on her crotch.  
Tassie stared. Her friend's pussy was neatly trimmed and perfect looking, but that's not what was intriguing. Right below the small patch of hair directly below Ella's waistline, a small, flaccid penis hung. It was uncut and exactly where the girl's clit would have been, and to Tassie it looked almost like a long, soft cashew, “Oh my God…” Tassie whispered, “It's so cute!”  
Ella’s face was so red that it went far beyond a blush, “Okay, so are we...Tassie, no!” She shouted as she slipped back onto the couch.  
Tassie drew forward and snapped the girl's small penis into her mouth. Within seconds, she was sucking on it earnestly.  
“No, no… What are you...doing!” Ella cried out in shock and pleasure. She'd never felt anything so warm and pleasant, but the sensation was so incredible that it was almost overwhelming.  
Tassie said nothing as she pulled at her friend's cock with her lips. She continued to suckle as she lolled her tongue over the tip.  
“D,don't!” Ella gasped. She had no control and no ability to stop what was happening. Her cock twitched in Tassie’s mouth and she could feel that it was trying to harden. Even flaccid, it felt amazing, and already she could feel the deep tingling of an impending orgasm, “Stop!” She cried out once more, but it was clear that she was enjoying every second of the attention.  
Tassie didn't stop. She took hold of Ella's foreskin with both hands and gently spread it open. Then, she pulled slightly and snaked her tongue inside, effectively wrapping the girl's foreskin around the tip of her tongue.   
“Fuck!” Ella screamed as she looked down in confusion and pleasure. Tassie began to swirl her tongue around, and Ella could see her foreskin being stretched here and there as she did so.   
“Good girl,” Tassie said with a giggle as she pulled her tongue back, “Let's see if I can get this adorable little cock to cum for me. Ready?”  
Ella shook her head, unable to answer as Tassie took the tip of her girl cock between her thumb and index finger. Slowly, she pulled downward and peeled back the girl's foreskin, exposing her sensitive little cock head.  
“Poor baby,” Tassie said as she began to lick at Ella's pink head. She flicked her tongue over the girl's tiny slit and repeated the movement over and over again.  
Ella thought she was going to die. She scarcely touched herself there, but her best friend was licking her… It was more than she could handle. Her pussy throbbed and she could feel how wet she was as she bit her lip and began to tremble, “I'm gonna cum!”  
Tassie giggled and continued to lick.  
Ella’s eyes were forced closed as she gave in to the pleasure. Her climax came down on her hard and fast, and she moaned loudly as her legs shook.  
Tassie opened her mouth excitedly and waited. She expected a stream of cum to spurt up into her mouth, but as she felt Ella’s legs convulse around her she frowned slightly. She looked at the tip of Ella’s cock and saw… nothing. She furrowed her brow and looked closer, and through the sheen of her own spit she could see the smallest drop off precum surfacing from the tip.  
Ella opened her eyes slowly and took a moment to remember who and where she was, “Ugh…” she mumbled as she struggled to pull her pants back up, “W,why...why did you do that?”  
“I thought I could help,” Tassie replied genuinely. “I also really like giving blowjobs.”  
Ella managed to pull her pants back on and she blushed anew, “Holy shit...I can't believe you did that.”  
“You're welcome,” the redhead grinned before becoming serious, “You didn't cum though… I'm sorry.”  
Ella took a deep breath, “What are you talking about? I came so hard I almost passed out!”  
“Yeah, but… Your cock…”  
“Oh, don't worry about that; I told you, I've tried. It just doesn't,” she reassured Tassie, “I'm still trying to convince myself that that really happened. Thank you… That was really sweet. It's, um… I guess that was the first time I've ever, you know, been with someone.”  
Tassie didn't look satisfied, “I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I won't be happy until I see that little guy spewing baby batter.” She leaned forward as she stood, “Ella, tell me your deepest, darkest fantasy.”  
Ella blinked, “What?”  
“Yeah, I want you to tell me your greatest fantasy. What do you think about when you masturbate?”  
Ella considered the question on her mind and shook her head, “Oh, no! I don't want to talk about it!”  
Tassie laughed, “Honey, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. I literally just had your dick in my mouth two minutes ago. C’mon, tell me. You won't shock me, I promise.”  
The studious girl adjusted her glasses and coughed, “I really shouldn't.”  
Tassie crossed he arms, “I'm probably going to bug you until you do. C’mon, tell me. What is the one thing that makes you absolutely bonkers horny when you think about it?”  
Ella shook her head as she felt her cock twitch once more, “It's not appropriate,” she attempted to say as a matter of fact, though it was clear that she was becoming increasingly embarrassed.  
Tassie frowned, “Listen up, you want to avoid this surgery, don't you?”  
Ella winced, “Well, yeah, but…”  
“And you want to keep yourself the way you are, yes?”  
“Well, yes, but…”  
“No buts!” Tassie cut her off. “If there's even a chance I can help you, I really want to try. Please? Please, please, please please, puh-lease!”  
Ella’s eyebrow twitched, “Okay, okay!” She took a deep breath, “It's so, so embarrassing, Tassie.”  
Tassie’s face went flat, “Do I need to mention, once again, the blowjob I just gave you?”  
Ella sighed, “All right,” she turned away from her friend and murmured, “When I touch myself...I think about...you.”  
“Me?” Tassie’s eyes widened.  
“Yeah. You and Gretchen. You guys, um… well, I have this fantasy. You and her are wearing lingerie… and you just walk up to each other and start kissing. It's so passionate, and you're both so beautiful…” Ella sighed heavily, “God, it makes me want to explode just thinking about it. There, are you happy?!” She added with an attitude.  
“Really… me and Gretchen?”  
Ella nodded timidly, “I told you it was embarrassing. It's just a fantasy, I mean, I know you guys are step sisters and…”  
“Why don't you go home?” Tassie cut her off. “Get yourself cleaned up and I'll text you in a few hours.”  
“What, why?” Ella pursed her lips.  
“Just do it,” Tassie laughed, “C’mon, scoot!”  
“Okay, um...I guess i’ll see you later then,” the petite girl said awkwardly as she buttoned up her pants and headed toward the door.

Ella sat in a daze for several hours as she tried to study. It was almost impossible to concentrate, of course, what with her recent sexual encounter and the promise of a mysterious evening. She began to cramp badly at one point, so she took some of the anti inflammatories she'd been prescribed and indulged in a long shower.  
As she toweled herself off, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the text with some degree of incredulity.  
Hey girly, I'm coming over! Please wear a skirt and no panties ;) xoxo be there in ten  
“You've got to be shitting me,” Ella muttered. She wasn't even sure she owned a skirt, but the idea of walking around with no underwear sent a wave of dread over her. She had always been conservative, and being a natural hermaphrodite had not helped with her endeavors to be more outgoing. She knew that she had to break out of her shell at some point, or else she would be doomed to be alone for the rest of her life. She took a deep breath and stared at her reflection in the mirror, “You can do this… If not now then when?”

A short while later, Ella found herself standing in front of Tassie’s car. She'd put her hair up in a tight ponytail and was wearing a tight blue t-shirt and a long skirt.  
Tassie opened the door from the inside and tossed it open, “Ella, what are you wearing?” She asked with a laugh.  
“This is the only skirt I own!” The small chested girl stomped.  
“No, it looks cute, like you're a nun or something,” Tassie continued to laugh, “We're ordering pizza tonight, don't worry, it's on us.”  
Ella stepped into the car and tried to keep her composure as she felt a draft waft up her skirt. As instructed, she wasn't wearing any underwear, and she felt like she was doing something illegal.  
After she'd buckled up, Tassie began to drive.  
“You look nervous,” Tassie commented after a moment.  
“I am… what are you planning?” Ella asked a bit timidly.  
“Nothing that's going to kill you,” her friend replied with a wide smile.  
Ella stared straight ahead at a red light and said nothing.  
“So… Don't get mad,” Tassie broke the silence, “But… I told Gretchen about your little problem.”  
Ella blinked, “Oh my God, tell me you didn’t.”  
“I'm serious. I told her and we had a chat and she wants to help if she can.”  
Ella shook her head, “Tassie, look, I'm really grateful for what you're trying to do, but this is all so sudden. How can Gretchen possibly help?” Her tone was desperate and she wanted the entire ordeal to be over with.  
“Gosh, you really are the nervous type, aren't you?”  
“I...I guess so, but I'm telling you, no matter what you do I…”  
“You're a virgin, right?”  
The question caught the girl off guard, “I thought that would be obvious.”  
“It is. I know how much you love your logic, so let me be logical for a moment. You've got nothing to lose by letting me try. At the very least, you get another orgasm and we move on. I won't obsess about it, but if you've already made up your mind that it won't work then it probably won't. At least give me a chance.”  
Ella’s lips puckered slightly as she brooded, “Okay.”

“Hey kiddo,” Gretchen nodded to Ella as she endured entered the apartment.   
Ella waved weakly as she looked the woman over. As usual, Gretchen was stunningly beautiful. She was definitely a tomboy, and many had assumed that she was a lesbian because of her short cropped hair. Her arms were covered in colored tattoos and she had piercings in her ears, nose and lips.  
Tassie shuffled into the living room and bumped Ella out of the doorway, “One side, please.”  
Ella slogged to the couch and sat on the couch awkwardly, one seat cushion away from Gretchen.  
“I'm not gonna bite you,” Gretchen laughed. She paused, then added, “Tassie told me about your problem… Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone.”  
“Thanks,” Ella murmured as she turned her gaze downward.  
“So,” Tassie said as she tossed the keys on the coffee table. “Should we…”  
“Tassie, I swear, if you throw the keys on the coffee table one more time I'm going to shove them down your throat,” Gretchen interrupted.  
“Geez, I'm sorry! It's not like it’s an artifact or anything.”  
“It's oak and I paid three hundred bucks for it,” the tattooed woman rebuttaled calmly.  
“All right, it won't happen again,” Tassie rolled her eyes and laughed, “Anyway, as I was saying, should we move along with this?”  
Gretchen nodded, “Sooner is better than later,” she said as she stood. “I'll be back out in five.”  
Tassie headed to her room as well, “Me too,” she turned and wagged a finger at Ella, “Don't you dare try and run away; I will hunt you down and tackle you.”  
Ella nodded with wide eyes.

About three minutes later, Ella heard a door click in the hallway and Gretchen entered the living room.  
Ella looked up and nearly had a heart attack. Gretchen was wearing nothing but a Lacy red bra and matching panties. She was a busty woman with long, smooth legs, and it could now be seen that her arms weren't the only tattooed parts of her body.  
“What do you think?” Gretchen smiled and laughed lightly as she did a spin.  
Ella was completely taken back by the woman's pure confidence, and she stuttered, “W,what do I t,think about what?”  
Gretchen gave her a flat look, “Me. Is this close to what you were picturing in your head? My feelings may be hurt if you say no.”  
Ella felt her bare crotch throb as she tried not to stare, “It’s better...way better.”  
“Oh, that's good, I'm flattered.” The woman did another spin and smiled calmly. “Now, this is just about the weirdest thing I've ever done, so don't tell my boyfriend.”  
“I won't,” she nodded, unsure of whether I or not she would be able to deal with the situation if it escalated.  
Another door clicked and Tassie entered the room.  
Ella swallowed hard. Tassie wasn't nearly as big chested as her sister, but her cleavage was being pushed up by a tight white bra. The young woman had put her hair down, and it contrasted with her pale skin as Ella’s eyes swooped down to her friend's white panties.  
“I'm here,” Tassie waved before taking a deep breath, “Is this okay?” She asked Ella as she posed like a model.  
Ella shook her head, “Guys, we really don't need to do this.”  
Gretchen harrumphed, “No way, I went through all this trouble, I'm not backing out. If you're problem is so bad that you might need surgery, then we can at least try to indulge you a little.”  
Tassie nodded, as she leaned over Ella and took hold of her hands, “C’mon, get up,” she said as she pulled her upward.  
Ella had no choice but to give in, “Okay...where do you, um, want me?”  
“Right here,” Tassie said as she led the girl to one end of the room.  
The bookish girl stood awkwardly as her heart raced.  
Gretchen walked up to her and stood about six feet away, “Well, let's see it,” she said as she crossed her arms over her bare stomach.  
Ella’s face blossomed into red, “See what?”  
“You know, your cock,” Gretchen sniffed. “I can't say I'm not curious, and you're gonna need to whip it anyway out if you're planning on yanking on it.”  
Ella clenched her teeth, “I'm not ready!”  
Gretchen laughed, “God, you're adorable. I'm going to be upset if this is just some stupid joke that Tas is trying to play. So, drop your skirt and let me see the goods, kiddo.”  
Ella took a deep breath and could almost hear her heart beating in her ears, “Okay,” she said quietly as she reached around to the zoo zipper on the back. She pulled it down downward and felt the garment loosen around her waist. A moment later, she let it drop.  
“Holy shit,” Gretchen smiled widely, “I really didn't believe you, Tas.”  
Tassie came up beside her step sister and nodded, “I wouldn’t joke about something like that.”  
Meanwhile, Ella was trying to concentrate on keeping her cool, which was not working well.  
“And you can pee out of it?” Gretchen asked with no reservation.  
“Yes, I can,” Ella answered bashfully as she looked away.  
“Super jealous,” Gretchen laughed nervously as she faced Tassie, “So… how do you want us to do this?”  
Tassie shrugged, “I'm not sure… I guess we just...start slow?” She asked as she turned to Ella.  
“You're asking me?!” Ella shook her head, “This is crazy, I don't think I can…”  
Gretchen grabbed Tassie’s hand, “That's not how fantasies work; we're just gonna have to start and figure it out.”  
“Oh, um, yeah, good point,” Tassie agreed as she took a step toward her step sister.  
Ella’s eyes widened as she watched Gretchen slide her hand up Tassie’s arm. Her lip trembled and her breath caught as the older woman moved her hand up to Tassie’s shoulder. It transcended any fantasy she’d ever had, and she felt a deep tingling in groin.  
Gretchen took a deep breath and caressed Tassie’s check with her index finger, “How's that?”  
Tassie looked somewhat scared, “Good...keep going.”  
Gretchen nodded and traced her finger over the younger woman's lips. Tassie parted them slightly and nibbled on her step sister's finger gingerly.  
Ella shuddered. She was completely transfixed, and as she watched Tassie’s mouth open slightly something began to happen that had never happened before: her small girl cock began to grow erect.  
Gretchen stepped closer to Tassie and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Tassie smiled and leaned forward, tilting her neck slightly so the tattooed woman could reach her sensitive skin.  
Ella sighed as her small penis continued to fill with blood. It twitched and bounded upward slowly, as if it were being filled by a tiny pump. It grew thicker and longer with each passing second, but she barely noticed as she looked on earnestly.  
Gretchen planted her lips on the side of her step sister's neck and kissed her gently. Tassie giggled softly.  
“Don't laugh,” Gretchen whispered, “She’s way into it.”  
“I can't help it, you're being too soft,” Tassie whispered back.  
“Okay, let's just kiss already, okay?”  
“All right...sure.”  
Ella’s pussy clenched as she gasped. Her cock pulsed rhythmically upward until it came into full hardness. She was just shy of a respectable five inches long, and for the first time her long foreskin was stretched back slightly to reveal her swollen cock head. Ella moved her hand down to her crotch and gasped as she closed her slender fingers around her girl meat.  
Gretchen faced Tassie squarely and tried hard not to frown. She drew forward slowly and parted her lips, and Tassie did the same.  
Oh my God, they're going to kiss… Ella thought desperately as she began to slide her fingers over her hard cock.  
The other two girls floated their lips over each other's for a long moment before Tassie went for it.  
“Ow!” Gretchen pulled back suddenly, “You bit me!”  
“I didn't bite you, It was just a nibble!” Tassie defended herself in surprise.  
“That wasn’t a nibble, that was teeth and everything! What the hell is wrong with you?!”  
Tassie scowled, “Me? You're the one who can't seem to kiss hard enough; your lips feel like a feather against my skin!”  
“Not everyone likes to be manhandled!” Gretchen threw her arms up in the air.  
“You don't have to be rough, but at least pretend like you want it!”  
Gretchen shook her head, “You know what, this is stupid.”  
“It's not stupid! I thought you wanted to help Ella!”  
“I do, but you always make everything difficult!”  
“This isn't the time!” Tassie yelled as she took a step back, “I'm just trying to…”  
Ella could barely hear them. Her eyelids grew heavy as she looked downward. Her cock was much larger than she thought it could ever be. Her stretched skin was taut and smooth, and she reflected vaguely on the fact that even though it was a cock, it looked somehow feminine. Her breath came in soft rasps as she moved her fingers more fervently. Through her glasses, she could see her two friends arguing. Both of them were being very expressive, and their gestures were causing their breasts to bounce here and there as they moved, especially Gretchen, who looked as if she were about to fall out of her top. Ella squeezed harder onto her cock and moaned softly as she openly ogled the two women. They looked so soft and warm, and she wanted to kiss both of them all over their bodies.  
A peculiar pressure rose up within her abdomen followed by a tingling pain, which in turn, was followed by the cramping that she had felt a few days before. Ella didn't care, she powered through it as she stroked herself faster. The pressure inside of her grew more and more pervasive, and within seconds she felt that if she couldn't get release, she would pass out.  
Then another first happened. The cramping pain disappeared almost entirely, and it was replaced with a warm tingling that started in her pussy and worked its way up to her chest. Her cock hardened even more as it's swollen head turned from a dark pink to a deep red.  
am I… going to cum through my cock? She wondered distantly as her fingers continued to pump her girl meat. She opened her mouth to speak, but scarcely a whisper came out, “Guys?”  
Gretchen and Tassie were still at it, and currently Gretchen was clenching her fist, “You always bring it back to that, but I can't help it that I'm older! If you're feeling that concerned about it then you can get a better job!”  
“There's nothing wrong with my job!” Tassie shouted, “I'm just saying that I would like a little more respect around…”  
Ella’s lip trembled as she groaned. Her hand was hurting and her fingers were becoming cramped, but it was as if she had no control over herself as she continued to beat her cock, “Guys...please,” she said hoarsely.  
“I opened my home to you and this is how you're gonna act?” Gretchen’s eyes were narrowed at Tassie.  
“I'm here to help you out! I'm paying rent and I'm a better roommate than…”  
“Guys!” Ella shouted as loudly as she was able to.  
The two arguing women turned to her at the same time, “What?!” They asked in unison.  
Ella’s face was a desperate contortion of confused pleasure and distant rapture, “I think...I think I'm gonna cum,” she slurred as her small hand continued to crank her thick girl cock.  
Both Tassie and Gretchen blinked as Ella’s knees locked. The petite young woman’s mouth fell open as she looked downward once more. A slow wave of agonizing ecstasy shunted upward through her entire body as her tiny cockslit began to ooze. She watched in fascination and dismay as a slug of thick, viscous whiteness seemed to crawl up from within her. It started slowly, then, seconds later, a glob of the stuff fell upon the floor. It was followed by another, and that was when Ella felt it. It was as if a cork had been popped out of a champagne bottle, only someone had shaken up it up beforehand.   
“Oh shit,” she whispered as she bit her lip and pulled back on her foreskin as far as it could go.  
A jet of white hot pleasure ripped through her and was expelled violently through the tip of her cock. Ella yelped loudly and bit her lip harder as she fired again. Then, like a woman possessed, she grabbed her shaft and began to stroke herself roughly. Her cock spewed hard and fast, over and over again, and her vision began to blur as tears formed in her eyes, “Ah, yes...fuck!” She screamed as she watched her dick unload a lifetime’s worth of suppressed emotions and anxiety. Enslaved to the searing pleasure, she could only look on helplessly as her neglected girl cock fired countless arcs of white at an inhuman rate. She had no idea how many rounds she'd fired, and she gasped for air as her jets of girl cum turned into a splattering of tiny droplets. Her tiny fist pounded around her dick as she slammed it down into her pelvis repeatedly and shotgunned her sperm everywhere. “Please!” She whimpered as she closed her eyes and wept freely. The pleasure was quickly turning to pain, and her chest heaved as she struggled for air.  
Finally, blessedly, the immense pressure inside of her began to dissipate, and she released her member with another whimper as her knees buckled beneath her. She broke her fall with her hands, and tried to keep herself upright as she panted. Her head was buzzing and she couldn't see anything through her glasses, and as she lifted her head she brought a tired hand to her face.  
“Are you...okay?” She heard Tassie ask quietly.  
“Y,yes...I think so,” Ella replied as she removed her glasses and wiped them on her shirt. She pushed them back onto her face and her eyes widened.  
Gretchen and Tassie were completely covered in her cum. Both of them were staring at her in bewilderment as she looked over them. She could see the slick glimmer of her fluid on their breasts; some of it had pooled down into Gretchen’s generous cleavage. Tassie’s hair and face had been sprayed several times, and her legs were likewise covered. Gretchen’s lips and thighs were smattered, and small drops of it could be seen peppered in her short hair.  
The three women stared at each other for a long time, all of them trying to process what had just happened.  
Then, Ella laughed. The weight and worry of her medical issue was lifted off of her as she came to the realization and it filled her with a giddy joy.  
Tassie furrowed her brow, then began to laugh as well.  
Gretchen shook her head and snickered, then fell into the laughter a moment later.  
“I did it,” Ella smiled, still out of breath. “I won't need surgery.”  
Tassie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then sputtered when she realized that it was covered in girl cum as well, “That was… incredible. There's no way anyone can cum this much,” she said slowly as she looked over herself with amazement.  
Gretchen stepped forward Ella and knelt, “That was definitely the happiest ending I've ever seen,” she said with a laugh. “Holy shit, kiddo.”  
Ella looked up at her and became serious, “Gretchen...Tassie, thank you so much.”  
Gretchen tussled the girl's hair and stood, “You're welcome. I'm really glad that we could help you out, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shower.”  
Tassie stepped in front of Ella as the older woman walked off. The redhead reached down and offered her hand, “You all right?”  
Ella took her friend's hand and stood shakily to her feet, “”I'm better than all right… I think I'll be able to take care of this on my own from now on.”  
Tassie frowned slightly before smiling, “You're never going to want any help ever?”  
Ella stammered, “W, well, no, that's not what I meant, I just meant…”  
She was cut off by Tassie’s laughter, “I'm just teasing you. But… If you want to help me clean up...I won't say no.”  
Ella blinked and remembered that she was still naked from the waist down, Um, you should go… Tassie!” She exclaimed suddenly, “What the fuck are you doing!?”  
Tassie was licking her fingers, and she ran her index over her stomach as she swept up a generous portion of Ella’s already drying fluid, “It's sweet!” She said in surprise as she popped her finger in her mouth and sucked off all the cum she'd gathered. “I mean, it's salty too, but it tastes way different than cum from guys.” She grabbed Ella’s wrist with a giggle, “C’mon, you're coming with me to the shower!”  
Ella protested, but her cock was already springing back to life as she was dragged down the hall.


End file.
